1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to angling lures used as bait when fishing with a line.
It concerns more particularly an angling lure including a rigid head having a rear face, a flexible material body extending longitudinally between a front end and a rear end, the front end being adapted to come into contact with the rear face, so as to form a lure having the shape of bait for fish, a hook extending between a first end including an eyelet and a second end including a point.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
There is known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,749 an angling lure of the type described above including a lead head through which a rigid cable is inserted. The end of the rigid cable has a curved shape adapted to receive the eyelet of a hook. The lead head includes two re-entrant projections enabling the head to be held in place in the body. Thanks to these features, the hook is removable and the lure may receive hooks of different sizes, exiting the plastic body at different places.
There is known from the document US2007/0175083 a lure including a lead head on which a hook is mounted. The shaft of the hook includes projecting parts that engage in the parts of the plastic body to retain the hook therein.
Although the lures described above are made in two parts and include means for connecting the body to the head, they have the drawback of being easily separated, notably in aquatic media where the environment is sufficiently aggressive to pull the body off the head of such lures.